MINJAE 24HOURS
by Michelle Jung
Summary: [SEQUEL] 24 hours isn't enough, when I'm with you, looking into your eyes.. 24 hours isn't enough, when I touch you and when you touch me.. When I look at you, I forget about everything. You fill me in fully.. When I hug you, everything is perfect, I want to be still forever..
1. Chapter 1

**MINJAE FANFICTION**

**TITLE : 24 Hours**

**CAST : MINJAE**

**GS/OCC**

**DLDR!**

**Hahaha... semalam salah publish... Heloo... saya bawa FF baru, buat selingan FF yang kemarin...**

**ENJOY IT!**

Terlihat seorang wanita cantik memasuki sebuah Perusahaan ternama di Korea Selatan. Wanita cantik yang diketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong ini berjalan menuju lift. Begitu memasuki lobby Perusahaan saja, wanita ini sudah menarik perhatian semua orang. Bagaimana tidak menjadi pusat perhatian jika wanita ini terlihat begitu menawan dengan dress selutut berwarna merah maroon tanpa lengan dan sangat pas membalut tubuhnya indahnya, sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih tanpa cacat. . Ditambah high heels yang makin memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya dan Kacamata hitam bertengger manis dihidungnya menutupi mata bulat indahnya. Dan rambut coklatnya diikat keatas sehingga memperlihatkan tatto dipudaknya, menambah kesan sexy pada dirinya.

Yupss...Dia lah Kim Jaejoong si Super Model Korea Selatan yang sedang naik daun. Ada apa gerangan saat istrirahat siang ini dia datang ke Perusahaan ini. Jaejoong mendatangi sebuah Perusahaan Otomotif terbesar di Korea, apa dia akan menjadi model baru untuk perusahaan mereka kah? Begitu lah kira – kira pemikiran dari karyawan yang melihat jaejoong.

Beruntung, saat jaejoong memasuki lift, lift kosong, jika tidak pasti banyak yang minta berfoto atau sekedar minta tanda tangan model cantik kita ini.

Ting~ pintu lift pun terbuka, jaejoong pun segera keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju satu – satunya ruangan yang ada dilantai 22 ini. Dia mendatangi meja sekertaris yang ada di dekat pintu masuk ruangan utama itu.

"Chogiwo, apa Tuan Shim ada didalam? Dan kemana sungmin eonnie? Bukannya yang biasa duduk disini itu Sungmin eonnie?"

"Saya disini menggantikan Sungmin-ssi, karena cuti hamil. Apa anda sudah membuat janji nona? Jika belum, anda tidak bisa bertemu dan kebetulan Tuan Shim sedang menerima tamu penting didalam."

Jaejoong yang memang dari pagi moodnya sudah buruk, ditambah penolakan halus ini, moodnya makin buruk. Daripada dia harus marah – marah pada sekretaris ini, jaejoong memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangan utama itu.

Brukk.. Jaejoong membuka pintu kayu bercat putih itu sedikit kasar. Jaejoong kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam.

Pandangan jaejoong lurus kedepan menghadap meja kerja orang yang dicarinya, namun orang yang dicarinya tidak ada ditempat itu. Lalu jaejoong melangkah lebih jauh masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan berbelok ke kiri, tempat dimana biasanya si empunya ruangan ini menerima tamu nya.

DEG! Jaejoong hanya bisa membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat melihat apa yang terjadi didepan matanya.

"YAAA!SHIM CHANGMIN SIALAN!" teriak jaejoong dengan sekuat tenaga

Kira – kira apa yang jaejoong lihat?

**...END...**

**Hohoho.. gak deng, Cuma TBC... tapi kalo gak ada respon yang baik, ya terpaksa saya END deh.. Review yah kalo mau lanjut minimal 5 orang yang review, saya bakal lanjut deh.. Ini gak panjang kok, cuma twoshoot aja.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**MINJAE FANFICTION**

**TITLE : 24 hours**

**CAST : MINJAE**

**GS/OCC/ONESHOOT**

**DLDR!**

"YAAA!SHIM CHANGMIN SIALAN!" teriak jaejoong dengan sekuat tenaga.

Dengan langkah pasti, jaejoong berjalan mendekati changmin dengan aura yang sangat kelam. Tanpa berkomentar apa – apa lagi, jaejoong langsung menjambak rambut kedua yeoja yang sedang duduk manis disamping kanan dan kiri changmin.

Otomatis bekal makanan yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh dua yeoja itu tumpah dipaha changmin. Kedua yeoja yang diketahui bernama Victoria dan Seohyun itu pun hanya bisa berteriak dan menangis. Bagaimana tidak menangis jika rambut nya ditarik dengan sekuat tenaga dan sepenuh hati. Rasanya seperti rambut mereka dicabut paksa sampai ke akar – akarnya. Neomu appayo aniya? Kkkk~

"Kyaa~~ Appooo!"

"Lepaskan rambut indah ku yeoja sialan...! Oppaa~~~"

Jaejoong menulikan telinganya mendengar jeritan dari kedua yeoja itu. Jaejoong menatap changmin yang sudah berbalik badan menghadap jaejoong. Tatapan jaejoong ke changmin sangat menusuk sekali. Changmin pun sampai sulit untuk sekedar menelan ludah.

Tarikan tangan jaejoong dikedua rambut yeoja itu, semakin menguat dan kencang. Sampai kepala yeoja – yeoja itu tertarik kebelakang sofa. Posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman, kepala ditarik dan badan mereka tertahan dibalik sofa. Rasanya bukan hanya rambutnya saja yang mau lepas, sepertinya kepala yeoja – yeoja itu kan putus ebentar lagi jika changmin tidak menolong mereka. Setidaknya changmin harus berterima kasih kan karena telah disuapi makan siang oleh kedua yeoja yang entah dari mana changmin mengenal mereka.

"Appo hmm? Siapa yang kau bilang yeoja sialan hah? Kau yang yeoja sialan, dasar jalang!" jaejoong akhirnya buka suara. Suaranya masih sama sangat menusuk dan dingin.

Karena tak tega melihat adegan tersebut, dengan perasaan gugup changmin pun berjalan mendekati jaejoong dan memeluk jaejoong dari belakang.

"Baby jaejoongie~~ sudah ne... lepaskan.. kasihan mereka.."

"A-N-I-Y-A" jaejoong mengeja kata – kata nya dengan penuh penekanan

"Baby, yang kamu lihat tidak seperti apa yang kamu bayangkan. Biar aku yang jelaskan. Jja, lepaskan ne sayang.."

"Kau membela mereka shim changmin pabbo? Kau berani membela mereka didepan ISTRI mu sendiri SHIM CHANGMIN?!" perkataan jaejoong penuh penekanan disetiap kata – kata tertentu.

"Apa? Dia istri oppa? Geotjimal! Akkkh~~ oppa sakit sekali" seohyun memberi tanggapannya atas pernyataan jaejoong tersebut dan alhasil, jambakan rambutnya semakin keras saja..

"A..aniyoo... Jja lepaskan dulu sayang, biarkan mereka pergi"

Changmin menggenggam kedua tangan jaejoong dan perlahan – lahan melepaskan jari – jari lentik istrinya dirambut kedua yeoja tersebut. Setelah berhasil melepaskan cengkraman jaejoong pada rambut yeoja – yeoja itu, changmin langsung membalik badan jaejoong untuk menghadapnya dan mendekap tubuh ramping istrinya itu erat.

"Cepat kalian pergi.. Mianhe Vicky.. Mianhe Seoni.." Changmin lalu menyuruh untuk kedua yeoja itu pergi dari ruangannya.

"Changmin ah tapi..." victoria tidak suka diusir begitu saja oleh changmin

"Ne oppa, aku tidak mau pergi.. memangnya dia itu siapa.. mentang – mentang model terkenal." Giliran seohyun yang angkat bicara

"CEPATLAH KALIAN PERGI! SHIM JAEJOONG INI ADALAH ISTRI KU! ARRASEO!" changmin yang sudah pusing, semakin pusing mendengar ocehan dari kedua yeoja berisik itu, terpaksa ia harus membentak mereka.

Mereka berdua shock, tanpa disuruh lagi, mereka langsung mengambil barang – barang mereka dan lari keluar ruangan dengan wajah yang kesal dan malu. Mereka sangat kaget ketika changmin membentak mereka

"Baby joongie..." changmin mengatur nafasnya dan berbicara selembut mungkin kepada jaejoong

Jaejoong hanya diam didalam dekapan changmin dan memejamkan matanya erat. Nafasnya masih tidak teratur karena menahan marah. Changmin mengelus lembut punggung jaejoong.

"Baby, mianhe.. mereka yang datang dan menyuapi ku dengan makanan yang mereka bawa. Awalnya aku menolak disuapi sayang, tapi mereka memaksa. Lagi pula tangan kanan ku masih diperban. Mianhe.. Mianhe.. hanya sebatas itu saja kok. Jangan berpikiran yang macam – macam"

Jaejoong hanya diam mendengarkan pengakuan dosa dari changmin. Changmin semakin merasa bersalah ketika istrinya tidak merespon apa – apa. Walaupun nafasnya sudah mulai teratur tapi tetap saja changmin merasa bersalah.

"Changmin ah~" jaejoong akhirnya buka suara

"Ne sayang...?" changmin agak merenggangkan pelukannya dan menunduk melihat wajah istrinya.

"Joongie lelah, joongie buru – buru kembali dari Chungnam hanya untuk melihat keadaan mu minnie.." jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap changmin dengan mata yang sudah berkaca – kaca

Damn! Changmin semakin merasa bersalah. Dihapusnya air mata istrinya dengan ibu jari tangan kirinya.

"Ne, mianhe sayang.. mianhe.. uljima.. chup.. chup.."changmin mencium kedua kelopak mata jaejoong

"Joongie sedih liat minnie bermesraan dengan yeoja – yeoja plastik itu. Joongie gak suka suami joongie dipegang – pegang.. hikss.. Joongie lelah sekali tau.. Hikss.." jaejoong kembali terisak.

"Ne, baby, mianheyo... mianhe.. kenapa malah ke kantor? Kenapa tidak langsung pulang aja ke rumah?" mendengar itu Jaejoong langsung melepaskan pelukan changmin dan kembali menatap changmin nyalang.

"Jika tadi aku langsung pulang ke rumah, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa memergoki suamiku yang tadi sedang berselingkuh dengan dua wanita sekaligus. Mungkin saat pulang, tubuh mu sudah penuh dengan kissmark dan wangi parfume wanita – wanita sialan itu."

"Astaga baby, mana mungkin aku berani berselingkuh. Aku punya istri yang lebih cantik dari mereka. Tadi itu benar – benar bukan kemauan ku. Aku hanya lapar dan mereka mau menyuapi ku. Itu saja. Kau bisa lihat sendiri tangan kanan ku bagaimana." Changmin sambil memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang diperban

"Sudah hampir 2 bulan ini kau jarang pulang dan kita jarang bertemu. Apa karena mereka? Padahal kita satu rumah dan satu ranjang. Tapi belum tentu hari itu kita bertemu. Tidak rindu kah minnie sama joongie? 24 hours isn't enough.."

"Aku membencimu Shim! Sia - sia aku pulang cepat dan mengkhawatirkan mu" Jaejoong pun meninggalkan changmin dengan kekesalan yang luar biasa. Changmin pun berinisiatif untuk mengikuti jaejoong. Andwae! Jaejoong tidak boleh membenci dirinya. Mau jadi apa hidupnya tanpa jaejoong.

"Baby ah, kita pulang bersama ne sayang..." changmin mendekati jaejoong dan merangkul bahunya dengan tangan kirinya.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan tidak menolak perlakuan suaminya itu. Jujur, jaejoong juga sangat rindu dengan suaminya ini. Kesibukan mereka benar – benar tidak memungkin kan mereka untuk sering bertemu. Jaejoong rindu pelukan dan ciuman mesra suaminya.

Mungkin sudah seharusnya jaejoong memikirkan untuk fokus saja terhadap keluarga kecilnya ini. 2 tahun sudah cukup baginya untuk merasakan glamournya dunia modelling. Dia juga merindukan saat – saat bersama keluarganya.

**24 hours isn't enough, when I touch you and when you touch me.**

**Time goes by so fast, a day with you, like a minute, I feel like going crazy.**

**I regret it~**

Mereka memasuki lift dalam diam. Jaejoong masih betah berada dalam rangkulan hangat suaminya. Terkadang Perkataan dan sikap jaejoong memang tidak sinkron. Jadilah seperti ini. Padahal kurang dari 2 menit yang lalu, dia bilang bahwa ia membenci suaminya, tapi sekarang? Labil~~

Hah~ kenapa jaejoong diam begini? Lebih baik dia marah dan berteriak seperti tadi daripada harus diam seperti ini. Begitulah kira – kira isi dari pikiran changmin.

Hanya ada satu cara agar jaejoongnya mau berbicara bersuara lagi. Changmin yang sudah tidak tahan di diamkan lalu menyudutkan jaejoong disudut lift. Lalu mencium bibir jaejoong ganas.

Eumm... mcpk.. eumm...

changmin memakan penuh bibir jaejoong. Mengigit - gigit lembut bibir bawah dan atas jaejoong secara bergantian. Jaejoong hanya menerima perlakuan changmin, karena jujur dia juga sangat merindukan ciuman dari bibir sexy suaminya ini. Dia tidak mau kalah dan membalas juga ciuman ganas suaminya.

"Akhh~ "changmin menggigit bibir jaejoong dan jaejoong membuka mulutnya. Changmin tidak menyia - nyiakan nya, dia melesakkan lidahnya untuk mengeksplor mulut istrinya. Dihisapnya lidah jaejoong lembut. Tangan changmin pun mulai meraba – raba dada sintal istrinya itu.

Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya dileher changmin dan meremas pelan tengkuk changmin. Ciuman changmin pun merambat ke telinga jaejoong. Ck, tak sadar tempat.

"Joongie ah~ miss you baby..."changmin menjilat dan mencium cuping telinga jaejoong lembut.

Changmin menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah jaejoong dan tersenyum lembut menatap jaejoong. Dia menahan hasratnya dari tadi, dia takut jika dia langsung menyerang istrinya, istrinya ini akan semakin marah padanya. Makanya, dia mencari momen yang tepat untuk mencumbu.

**When I look at you, I forget about everything. You fill me in fully~**

**When I hug you, everything is perfect, I want to be still forever~**

**When I get touched, electric spreads out through my body, I close my eye...**

**What should I do?**

**I go crazy crazy...**

Jaejoong mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum melihat suaminya tersenyum lembut seperti itu kepadanya. Tanpa sadar semburat merah pun menghiasi pipi putih jaejoong karena disenyumi suaminya seperti itu. Hah~ selalu seperti ini. Perlakuan lembut changmin selalu memabukkan dan membuatnya melupakan segalanya.

Ting~~ pintu lift pun terbuka dan jaejoong buru – buru merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan. Beruntung, tidak ada seorang pun yang menunggu didepan lift.

"Kajja baby.." Changmin merangkul bahu jaejoong lagi dan berjalan keluar lift.

"Minnie, kita masih berada dikantor mu, bagaimana jika ada orang – orang yang lihat?"

"Ssttt... biarlah dunia tau bahwa kim jaejoong... ahh aniyo, shim jaejoong adalah istri sah dari shim changmin.. sudah cukup 6 tahun ini pernikahan kita tidak ada yang tau kan? Kau keberatan baby?" changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang memang sudah mau berniat keluar dari dunia modeling pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Memang seharusnya dunia tau bahwa mereka sudah menikah kan? Agar tidak ada lagi duri – duri pengganggu hubungan mereka.

Sebenarnya alasan mereka kenapa tidak mau mempublikasi kan pernikahan mereka, karena mereka menikah dalam usia yang masih muda saat itu, jaejoong berumur 19 tahun dan changmin 21 tahun. Mereka menikah bukan karena MBA tapi karena mereka ingin menikah muda. Mereka berkenalan sejak SMP, lalu mereka mulai merajut asmara diBangku SMA. Baru setelah setahun jaejoong lulus, mereka melangsungkan pernikahannya.

Orangtua mereka pun setuju – setuju saja. Toh mereka juga sudah dekat satu sama lain. Daripada anak – anak mereka melakukan apa yang belum boleh mereka lakukan, lebih baik menikahkan mereka. Walaupun ada keraguan, karena mereka masih sama – sama muda, tapi orangtua mereka melihat kesungguhan kedua insan ini untuk serius membina pernikahan.

"Aniyo.. benar kata mu, mereka harus tau shim jaejoong milik siapa dan shim changmin milik siapa. Agar mereka berhenti mengganggu." Jaejoong sempat teringat peristiwa saat changmin marah padanya karena dia terlalu dekat dengan photografernya yang bernama Jung Yunho.

Saat itu jaejoong kepergok paparazi sedang berjalan berdua bersama yunho. Padahal waktu itu yunho hanya ingin menunjukan lokasi untuk pemotretan mereka. Ya walaupun tidak dipungkiri bahwa yunho tidak kalah tampan dari suaminya. Dan dari gelagat yang yunho tunjukan kan pun sepertinya yunho tertarik pada jaejoong.

Changmin saat itu sangat marah dan cemburu. Changmin menyuruh jaejoong untuk keluar dari dunia modeling, namun karena jaejoong pun merasa tidak bersalah dan tidak melakukan hal yang aneh – aneh, dia tetap bertahan di dunia modeling baru baru setahun digelutinya saat itu.

Changmin tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban istrinya itu. Dia kembali merangkul mesra istrinya berjalan melalui lobby. Banyak pasang mata yang melihat adegan mesra tersebut. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa pemilik perusahaan mereka sangat akrab dengan supermodel kim jaejoong.

Mereka menerka – nerka ada hubungan apa yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Setahu mereka, pemilik perusahaan mereka ini belum menikah dan jika pun dekat dengan seseorang, ya dekatnya dengan 2 yeoja centil itu, Victoria dan Seohyun. Dikantor, yang mengetahui identitas pernikahan mereka hanya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah sahabat – sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun merupakan wakil dari changmin diperusahaan ini dan sungmin adalah sekretaris changmin. Mereka adalah sunbae changmin di universitas dan baru tahun lalu mereka menikah dan sekarang sungmin sedang cuti hamil.

Mereka berjalan dengan senyuman menuju luar kantor. Changmin sesekali balas menyapa para karyawannya. Tangan changmin tetap merangkul bahu jaejoong dengan mesra. Mereka tampak sangat serasi.

Sesampainya didepan lobby perusahaan, changmin menelpon supirnya untuk membawa mobilnya ke lobby. Tak lama menunggu, mobilnya pun datang. Changmin membuka pintu belakang dan mempersilahkan istrinya masuk dan kemudian changmin pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil pun melaju menuju ke Mansion milik mereka.

**#SKIP TIME**

Changmin dan jaejoong pun tiba di Mansion mewah mereka. Supir mereka pun membuka kan pintu untuk Tuan dan Nyonya Shim ini. Changmin keluar terlebih dahulu disusul dengan jaejoong. Changmin menggandeng tangan jaejoong mesra. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan masuk ke Mansion mereka.

Para maid sudah berjejer untuk menyambut tuan dan nyonya mereka.

"Baby, koper mu kemana?"

"Sudah ku suruh Han Ahjushi untuk membawa ke rumah. Tidak maungkin kan aku menyeret koper ke kanntor mu."

"Oh, arraseo"

"Selamat Datang Tuan.. Selamat Datang Nyonya.." kepala pelayan Han menyambut dan membungkuk kepada mereka berdua diikuti oleh beberapa maid lainnya.

"Huuhh.. Ahjumma, jangan terlalu formal seperti ini.. biasa saja, ok..." jaejoong memang selalu protes jika diperlakukan seperti Nyonya – nyonya besar. Dia menyukai kesederhanaan dan kekeluargaan.

"Dimana anak – anak ahjumma?"

"Tuan muda sedang bermain dirumah Nyonya besar Shim. Tadi nyonya menjemput kesini tuan."

"Ah, arraseo.. nanti biar kami telepon mereka. Gomawo ahjumma.."

"Jja kita ke kamar sayang, celana ku tadi kena tumpahan makanan.. huuh.."

"Ne sayang..."

Changmin memeluk jaejoong dari belakang dan mereka berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Para pelayan yang melihat hanya tersenyum melihat kemesraan tuan dan nyonya nya. Mereka berdua sangat berbeda sekali dengan pembicaraan orang diluar sana. Changmin yang dikenal begitu dingin dan angkuh, sebenarnya sosok yang penyayang dan manja.

Mereka berdua pun memasuki kamar mereka yang terletak dilantai 2 yang terletak disebelah kiri tangga utama. Dilantai 2 mansion ini hanya ada 2 kamar saja. Yaitu kamar utama pasangan shim ini dan kamar anak kembar mereka tao dan sehun. Kamar utama changmin dan jaejoong terletak disisi kiri dan kamar kedua anak kembarnya disisi kanan.

Sengaja dibuat jauh oleh changmin, karena changmin tidak mau kedua anaknya mendengar aktivitas sakral kedua orangtua mereka yang ternyata sama – sama pervert nya -.-

Kamar dengan luas 20 x 35 meter ini terlihat sangat elegan dan nyaman. Ranjang king size dengan model Canopy Bed (Ranjang yang ada tirai) berwarna dasar gold dipadukan dengan tirai berwarna merah maroon menambah kesan elegan kamar mereka. Dengan nuansa kamar yang maroon hitam.

"Aku akan siapkan air panas untuk mu dulu sayang." jaejoong melepaskan rangkulan changmin dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi mereka yang tidak kalah besar. Kamar mandi dan kamar tidur hanya dibatasi oleh kaca panjang transparan saja. Pengganti temboknya ya hanya kaca. Menurut changmin, dia jadi lebih mudah mengawasi istrinya jika terjadi apa – apa dikamar mandi. Pervert -.-

Ketika masuk kamar mandi pun, ditengah – tengahnya terdapat Jacuzzi yang dibingkai dengan batuan marmer berwarna hitam merah. Sama seperti tempat tidur mereka, bathubnya pun dibuat seperti canopy, hanya bedanya disini hanya ada 4 pilar besar saja. Betul – betul seperti kamar mandi ala raja – raja.

Jaejoong pun berjalan ke bathub yang terdapat ditengah – tengah kamar mandi tersebut dan mengisi bathub dengan air hangat serta tidak lupa memasukkan sabun aroma terapi. Setelah selesai, jaejoong pun keluar dan menyuruh changmin untuk segera mandi. Jaejoong membantu melepaskan jas, kemeja dan celana changmin. Changmin sekarang benar – benar naked.

Tidak mau diserang mendadak oleh changmin. Jaejoong lalu mendorong changmin untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup tirai kamar mandi yang berwarna gold itu. Jaejoong kembali ke masuk kamar dan duduk disofa panjang yang lagi – lagi berwarna merah maroon.

Hampir satu jam changmin berada dikamar mandi. Dan jaejoong sudah mulai mengantuk. Dia pun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur disofa.

Sekitar 15 menit setelah jaejoong jatuh ke alam mimpi, changmin pun selesai mandi. Dia berjalan sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengganggu istrinya. Changmin mengangkat tubuh ringan istrinya. Dia berusaha menahan sakit dilengan kanannya yang masih diperban itu.

Demi istrinya changmin rela menahan sakit yang luar biasa ditangannya. Biarlah tangannya makin sakit, asal istrinya dapat tidur nyenyak dengan posisi tidur yang nyaman. Tidak seprti tidur disofa tadi.

Changmin membaringkan jaejoong diranjang mewah mereka. Changmin melepaskan dress yang jaejoong kenakan, karena jaejoong lebih suka tidur halfnaked ataupun hanya memakai gaun tidur yang tipis. Setelah melepaskan dress jaejoong kenakan seharian ini pun, changmin tidak lupa menyelimuti tubuh istrinya.

Changmin duduk disamping jaejoong dan memandangi wajah istrinya. Diusap – usapnya pipi mulus istrinya lembut. Ini hanya perasaan changmin saja atau pipi istrinya sedikit chuby. Ah, jangan lupakan jika saat changmin menggendong jaejoong tadi, sepertinya berat jaejoong bertambah.

Changmin tersenyum, menurutnya itu baik. Dia tidak suka jaejoong yang sudah kurus makin kurus gara – gara harus menjadi model yang sempurna. Baginya bagiamana pun istrinya, dia akan selalu menerima. Tapi jika semakin kurus, itu kan tidak sehat.

Karena tidak ada kerjaan dan jam makan malam pun masih sekitar 3 jam lagi, changmin memutuskan untuk mengganggu istrinya. Salahkan pekerjaan mereka yang sangat padat sebulan terakhir ini. Sampai – sampai sehari pun belum tentu mereka bertemu.

Changmin sangat rindu istrinya ini. Rindu akan setiap sentuhan istrinya, apalagi sentuhan pada juniornya. Ughh... memikirkan istrinya membelai juniornya dengan jari – jari lentik istrinya itu saja, juniornya sudah mulai bangun. Sepertinya junior changmin sangat peka terhadap nama jaejoong.

Selama hampir sebulan juga sepertinya mereka tidak bercinta. Padahal seminggu dua kali mereka pasti melakukan hubungan suami istri itu. Selama pernikahan mereka, mereka selalu berfantasy liar dengan mencoba gaya dan tempat. Hampir seluruh sudut dari rumah ini pernah jadi saksi bisu kegiatan panas mereka.

Entah itu dikamar, kamar mandi, kolam renang, dapur, ruang kerja, ruang keluarga, rumah kaca, kamar anak – anak, tempat gym, garasi dan studio foto pun pernah mereka sambangi untuk bercinta. Mungkin yang belum hanya gudang dan kamar pelayan. -.- kkk~

Eungg~~ jaejoong yang terganggu dengan usapan lembut changmin pada pipi nya pun akhirnya terbangun.

"Kenapa bangun hmm? Apa aku mengganggu mu sayang?"

"Aniyo, aku bermimpi diperkosa oleh seorang pangeran evil, untungnya dia tampan, jadi aku rela diperkosa. Kkkkk~" sepertinya jaejoong senang sekali melihat ekspresi changmin yang cemberut karena mendengar cerita jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau itu menjadi kenyataan baby?" changmin pun langsung menaiki tubuh jaejoong dan mengunci pergerakan jaejoong.

"Eohh?" jaejoong yang masih belum menyadari bahaya yang mengancam, hanya menampakkan ekspresi O.O

Tanpa aba – aba, changmin menyambar bibir ranum sang istri yang selalu merah dan manis walaupun sudah sering dia cicipi. Dihisap lembut bibir bagian bawah jaejoong sambil menatap mata bulat jaejoong. Pancaran cinta begitu jelas terlihat dimata changmin saat menatap jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mulai sadar pun, mulai membalas ciuman sang suami, dikalungkan tangannya dileher kokoh changmin dan membalas menatap mata changmin. Hanya lewat tatapan mata mereka dapat menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka. Tidak perlu kata – kata manis namun perbuatan lah yang penting.

**24 hours isn't enough, when I'm with you, looking into your eyes  
24 hours Oooh 24 hours  
**

Bibir mereka masih saling menghisap dan dihisap, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Tangan changmin pun sudah berada di payudara jaejoong dan meremas – remas lembut. jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan mempersilahkan lidah changmin untuk masuk dan mengeksplore mulutnya. Lidah panas changmin menjilat – jilat lidah jaejoong dan menghisap – hisapnya. Lalu lidahnya mengabsen satu persatu gigi rapi jaejoong, setelah itu lidah nakalnya menggelitiki langit – langit mulut jaejoong dengan seduktif.

Tangan jaejoong pun berada dibatang penis changmin. Dipijat pelan penis yang sudah mulai berereksi itu. Jari lentik jaejoong pun iseng menggelikiti batang penis suaminya. Jempol jaejoong pun mulai mengusap – usap lubang kecing changmin bermaksud untuk menggoda sang suami.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu changmin hanya menggeram, sebagai pelampiasannya dia pun menggigit bibir jaejoong dan meremas kuat payudara jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya dapat menikmati semua perlakukan suami nya ini.

Jaejoong juga semakin semangat untuk mengocok penis suaminya, sekali – sekali tangan mungilnya bermain juga ditwinsball changmin dan meremasnya kasar. Sepertinya jaejoong cukup gemas dengan mainan kesukaannya ini. Kepala penis changmin pun diremas – remas dan kuku jaejoong terkadang menusuk – nusuk lubang penis suaminya.

Sensasi nikmat dan ngilu karena terkena kuku cantik istrinya ini membuat gairah chnagmin semakin tinggi. Dia yang tidak sabar pun akhirnya menjauhkan diri dari tubuh jaejoong, lalu membuat posisi jaejoong jadi miring kesamping dan mengangkat satu kaki jaejoong ke bahunya. Karena sebelumnya mereka sama – sama tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun, hal tersebut memudahkan mereka untuk melanjutkan aksinya tanpa terhalang apa pun.

Dengan posisi seperti ini changmin merasa penisnya dijepit dan dipelintir. Hal tersebut menambah kenikmatan bagi changmin. Tanpa aba – aba changmin langsung menghujamkan penis yang sudah keras itu masuk ke liang vagina jaejoong yang ternyata sudah basah.

Vagina jaejoong selalu sempit walaupun sering melakukannya bahkan jaejoong pun suadh melahirkan kedua anak kembar mereka dengan keadaan normal, tapi tetap saja vagina nya selalu sempit dan memuaskan changmin, yang jarang cepat puas.

Aaarghhh~~ erangan kenikmatan keluar dari bibir bengkak jaejoong, karena penis changmin begitu tepat sasaran menusuk titik kenikmatan terdalam jaejoong.

"Kau sudah membangkitkan pangeran evil sayang, sekarang terima hukuman mu. Dan jangan mencoba menyuruh ku berhenti" Changmin berbisik ditelinga jaejoong

Setelah berkata seperti itu, changmin langsung menggenjot brutal vagina basah jaejoong tanpa ampun. Begitu cepat dan tepat sasaran. Begitu nikmat dan ngilu diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Hampir 30menit vagina jaejoong digenjot brutal oleh changmin dengan posisi yang yang masih seperti tadi. Dan belum ada tanda – tanda changmin akan keluar, namun jaejoong tidak dapat menahannya, vagina nya pun meremas kuat penis changmin tanda bahwa ia akan keluar. Gerakan penis changmin agak melambat karena penisnya diremas kuat oleh vagina istrinya.

"Minnhh.. Changminnhhh.. Ohhh..." jaejoong pun mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

"Ohhh baby, vagina pun semakin hangat saja. Little min sangat menyukainya. Aku mulai lagi" changmin membalik tubuh jaejoong menjadi menungging.

Dalam posisi ini penis besar dan panjang milik changmin akan semakin terhisap kedalam vagina lapar jaejoong.

Changmin mulai menarik keluar penis kebanggaannya dari vagina jaejoong, cairan jaejoong sedikit banyak keluar juga dan menempel dibatang penis nya. Changmin mencolek cairan istrinya yang menempel divagina istrinya, lalu menghisapnya.

"Eumm... kau tau baby, cairan mu selalu manis dan membuat ku ketagihan sayang." Ucap changmin sambil meremas pantat istrinya yang changmin rasa semakin berisi saja.

Changmin kembali menggenjot brutal vagina jaejoong sambil meremas dan menampar pantat istrinya. Entah kenapa hari ini permainan changmin sedikit kasar, mungkin karena sudah tidak bercinta hampir sebulan, makanya sisi liarnya keluar semua tanpa terhambat.

"Ahhh... Eungg... Shh... Minhh.. deeperr!"

"Ohh jaeehh.. jangan dijepit seperti itu.. damn!"

Changmin menggeram frustasi karena jaejoong menjepit penisnya, pergerakannya jadi terhambat. Changmin terus mencoba menggejot vagina jaejoong dengan kecepatan penuh, sambil mengecupi punggung mulus istrinya, tidak lupa membuat kissmark yang pasti tidak akan hilang dalam jangka waktu seminggu ini.

"Eunngg... Minhh.. Fasterr.. Jeball.. i wannaa... your cum fill me full inside.. aahhh"

"yess baby, as your wish.. ohh.. your fucking hole baby.. shitt!"

Changmin makin semangat karena jaejoong berbicara seperti itu. Digenjot tanpa ampunnya vagina jaejoong. Kasur kokoh mereka pun sampai ikut berderit karena kelakukan anak manusia yang sedang mengejar kenikmatannya.

"Minnhhh... ohh goshh.. i want cumm..."

"waitt.. together baby.. Ohhh.. Jaeehhh..!"

"Ahhh... eungg.."

Crottt.. crot.. crottt...

Jaejoong langsung jatuh tengkurap diatas kasur karena terlalu lemasnya. Changmin masih menyodok kan penisnya makin dalam. Membuat spermanya menyemprot semakin dalam ke vagina jaejoong.

"Minn, penuh sekali didalamm..." ucap jaejoong yang masih agak terengah karena mengatur nafasnya.

"Ne sayang.. dan kau tau, semakin hangat saja didalam sini. Rasanya penis ku tidak mau keluar."

"Yaa, aishh.. aku lelah.. dan tangan mu itu, astaga min, bisa – bisanya.. ck!"

"hehe, jja tidurlah sayang." Changmin pun merebahkan badannya disamping jaejoong dan mengangkat badan jaejoong untuk dipindahkan diatas tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan tautan kelamin mereka.

"Eungg.. minnhh.. penis mu bergerak lagi.. andwae!"

"arraseo, jangan banyak gerak baby, nanti dia bangun lagi."

"Ne.. Minn, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dari dunia model dan sepenuhnya akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga kembali. Mianhe sudah cukup lama aku meninggalkan tugas itu."

"Eoh? Wae? Kenapa tiba – tiba? Kau yakin? Selama ini kau sudah cukup menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik kok baby jae.. "

"Aniyo, aku sudah memikirkannya.. dan lagi, sini akan ada lagi anggota baru keluarga shim. Aku baru mengeceknya lewat alat tes kehamilan sih."

"Eh? Jinjja? Pantas, saja berat mu sepertinya betambah, pipi mu semakin chuby dan pantat mu semakin berisi dan jangan lupa payudara indah mu semakin berisi dan kencang" changmin mengelus perut jaejoong

"aishh, neo jinjja..."

"hehehe, gomawo baby.. gomawo nyonya shim jaejoong nae yeppo anae.."

"ne cheonmaneyo nae nampyeon.."

Chup.. cup.. chuup... chhuupp.. Chupp.. changmin mengecupi seluruh wajah jaejoong

**END**

**Gomawo yang udah Read dan Reviewnya yooo.. Finally satu hutang ku terbayar.. maaf klo masih banyak kekurangannya. Tetap reviewnya untuk chap ini ya, biar di next FF ku, saya bisa lebih baik lagi.. rencananya mau buat twoshoot tapi aku udah punya cerita baru, so i decide to stop here.. kkkkk~~~**

***KISS & HUG***


	3. Chapter 3

**MINJAE FANFICTION**

**TITLE : 24 hours**

**CAST : MINJAE**

**GS/ OCC/ SEQUEL**

**DLDR!**

Usia kandungan jaejoong sudah memasuki 5 bulan. Semenjak jaejoong pergi ke dokter dan dinyatakan positif hamil, jaejoong benar – benar memutuskan untuk berhenti dari dunia modeling. Awal pengumuman pengunduran dirinya sangat mengejutkan berbagai pihak. Banyak para Sponsor yang menyangkan pengunduran diri jaejoong itu.

Tapi demi keluarganya, dia rela untuk meninggalkan gemerlap dunia keartisan. Dan saat PressCon pun, Jaejoong juga mengunggapkan bahwa dia sudah menikah dan memiliki 2 anak kembar. Dia juga menyampaikan alasan kenapa mundur, karena dia sedang hamil anak ketiganya. Jaejoong juga bilang, semenjak jadi seorang model, dia jadi tidak punya waktu dengan keluarganya. Jika pun ada waktu, itu sedikit sekali. Padahal mereka satu rumah, tapi belum tentu satu hari itu mereka bertemu.

Sebelum masuk dunia modeling dan artis, jaejoong sadar akan konsekuensi yang akan dia terima, tapi dia tidak menyangka jika akan seperti ini. Waktu untuk bersama keluarganya sangat lah kurang. Keluarga jaejoong dan changmin bukan lah keluarga yang kekurangan, sangat berlebihan malah, dia hanya menyalurkan hoby nya saja. Tapi jika dia harus memilih, dia akan memilih menjadi ibu rumah tangga lagi.

Saat presscon, jaejoong membawa changmin serta anak kembarnya Tao dan Sehun. Semua yang hadir cukup kaget karena selama ini, suami dari jaejoong merupakan Pemilik dari Perusahaan Otomotif Terbesar di Korea Selatan. Jaejoong menceritakan perjalanan cinta, karena jaejoong tidak ingin nantinya ada yang mengklaim dirinya atau pun changmin sebagai milik orang lain.

Selama masa kehamilan jaejoong yang sudah memasuki usia ke 5 bulan, tidak ada hal yang aneh. Si kembar pun begitu antusias mendengar bahwa mereka akan segera memiliki dongsaeng. Namun mereka belum tahu jenis kelamin dongsaeng mereka nanti, karena changmin dan jaejoong sengaja untuk tidak menanyakan ke dokter kandungannya saat setiap kali melakukan USG. Mereka ingin menjadi surprise.

Namun selama masa kehamilan nya ini, jaejoong lebih manja kepada changmin dan lebih centil. Seminggu 3 kali, jaejoong akan ikut changmin ke kantor. Sesampainya dikantor jaejoong hanya akan tidur dan akan terbangun di jam makan siang. Diruangan changmin pun sekarang disediakan ranjang queen size untuk istri manjanya ini beristirahat. Dia tidak akan membiarkan istrinya tidur disofa.

Changmin juga mengetik atau memeriksa laporannya pun di atas kasur. Karena jaejoong tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada changmin disampingnya. Apa boleh buat, semua karena kemauan aegya. Jika changmin menolak jaejoong akan menangis seharian, bahkan belum terucap dari mulutnya saja, mata jaejoong akan berkaca – kaca.

Untungnya Nafsu belanja jaejoong saat kehamilan berkurang. Jaejoong lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama kedua anak kembarnya. Jika changmin sedang berada dikantor dan jaejoong tidak ikut ke kantor, Jaejoong akan selalu dikamar bersama tao dan sehun dan main salon – salonan. Kedua anaknya pun sebenarnya tidak mau dijadikan bahan percobaan eomma nya, namun apa boleh buat. Daripada tidak ada jatah makanan dan melihat eomma cantik mereka menangis, lebih baik mereka mengikuti saja.

Changmin apa lagi, sering sekali dia didandani jaejoong. Jaejoong akan selalu menfoto hasil karya nistanya itu dan akan dipajang disemua sudut ruangan yang ada dalam mansion mereka ini. Bahkan terkadang jaejoong akan mengirimkan foto – foto aib changmin, tao dan sehun kepada ibu dan mertuanya. Jika sudah begitu, changmin, tao dan sehun hanya bisa pasrah dinista kan sendiri oleh istri dan eommanya.

"changmin ah~ yeobo~ yuhuu~ neo eodiga?" jaejoong berkeliling mansion megahnya mencari suaminya sambil membawa gaun merah yang baru dipesannya secara online kemarin. jaejoong begitu bersemangat untuk melihat dan memfoto suaminya saat memakai gaun merah ini.

"Changmin pasti terlihat manis memakai ini. Hihihi... " jaejoong terkikik sendiri membayangkan suaminya memakai gaun ini.

Setelah hampir 5 menit berkeliling mansionnya, jaejoong memutuskan untuk masuk ke perpustakaan, karena biasanya hari sabtu seperti ini, changmin akan ke perpustakaan membaca buku setelah itu mengecek laporan perusahaan sebentar. Tanpa mengetuk pintu kayu berwana putih itu terlebih dahulu, jaejoong masuk ke dalam perpustakaan tanpa menimbulkan suara, karena jaejoong ingin mengejutkan changmin. Saat jaejoong masuk, terlihat changmin sedang duduk selonjoran disofa merah maroon disudut perpustakaan.

"Ne nanti aku akan datang vicky noona.. jangan bersedih lagi.." rupanya changmin sedang menelepon orang lain saat jaejoong masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan itu cukup terdengar oleh telinga jaejoong.

jaejoong meneteskan air matanya mendengar changmin menyebut nama yeoja lain. Jaejoong masih setia berdiri didepan pintu menunggu changmin selesai dengan urusan telepon menelopon nya.

"Ne noona tunggu aku direstoran yang biasa. Aku tutup teleponnya ne." Changmin pun menutup teleponnya.

Jaejoong buru - buru menghapus air matanya. Lalu berjalan riang dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dibibrnya. Dua tahun di dunia model, membuat jaejoong lebih mudah untuk mengontrol raut wajahnya agar terus terlihat tersenyum.

"Changmin ah~ " ucap jaejoong riang sambil berjalan menghampiri changmin.

Mendengar suara istrinya, changmin tersentak kaget. Dia buru – buru menaruh hp nya disaku celana lagi.

"Ne sayang, waeyo?" ucap changmin sedikit gugup. Entah kenapa dia merasa bersalah kepada istrinya ini.

"Joongie ingin min appa memakai gaun ini. Kemarin joongie membelinya lewat online. Kajja, joongie ingin melihat min appa memakai gaun ini. Joongie juga ingin mendadani min appa. Hihihi.. kajja kajja kajja.. " jaejoong sudah menarik lengan changmin untuk segera berdiri dan mengikutinya keluar perpustakaan.

Tak.. changmin dengan sedikit kasar, menghentak kan tangan jaejoong. Changmin tidak mau jadi bahan percobaan lagi oleh istrinya. Dia cukup malu untuk melakukan itu lagi. Dimana harga dirinya, jika dia terus – menerus disuruh memakai gaun nista itu hanya untuk menuruti keinginan aneh baby mereka didalam perut sana.

Jaejoong sangat kaget mendapat perlakuan ini dari changmin, tapi dengan cepat jaejoong merubah wajahnya seperti biasa lagi. Dia ingin menangis, ingin sekali, tapi dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah.

"Stop Jae! Aku tidak mau lagi jadi bahan percobaan mu. Aku ini namja, masa kau suruh memakai gaun – gaun sialan mu ini. Anak – anak juga namja, kasihan mereka. Kau mau anak kita nanti menjadi menyimpang hah?" changmin sedikit menaik kan nada bicarnya. Rupanya changmin mengeluarkan uneg – uneg nya selama ini.

"Tapi ini kemauan..."

"Apa? Kemauan baby yang mau kau bilang? Bisa saja itu akal – akalan mu saja kan. Mana mungkin baby terus meminta hal aneh seperti ini. Jangan mengada – ngada jae." Changmin memotong ucapan jaejoong. Dia benar – benar kesal dengan istrinya sampai – sampai tidak menyadari kata – kata kasarnya dengan nada suara tinggi.

"Ahh.. jadi min appa tidak mau lagi yah menuruti kemauan baby.. arraseo.." jaejoong berusaha untuk mengontrol suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Jaejoong mati – matian menahan tangisnya dihadapan changmin. Kenapa suaminya seperti ini? Apa gara – gara wanita itu dia berubah?

"Lebih baik aku pergi saja. Jangan menunggu ku, aku akan pulang malam." Changmin berjalan meninggalkan jaejoong. Tanpa ada ciuman dikening dan dibibir. Ini pertama kalinya changmin seperti ini.

"Ne gwaenchana.." jawab jaejoong dengan suara pelan yang hampir tidak terdengar.

Jaejoong mengambil hp dari dasternya dan menelepon seseorang. "Pak Lee, tolong ikuti kemana tuan pergi, nanti beritahu posisinya kepada saya ne. gomawo" jaejoong kemudian menutup teleponnya dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

"Ahjumma, tolong siapkan koper saya dan anak – anak. Kami bertiga akan liburan." Jaejoong menyuruh salah satu maid senior yang dimiliki nya untuk merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Baik nyonya." Jawab maid tersebut

Jaejoong kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, dia mengambil kamera dan tas kecil miliknya. Dia juga mengambil baju untuk pakaian gantinya. Dia harus cepat agar bisa menyusul changmin.

Setelah 10 menit dia berganti baju. Dia menyuruh maid untuk memanggilkan taxi dan memasukkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi taxi. Jaejoong keluar untuk menemui kedua anak kembarnya.

"Taoie~~ Sehunnie~~" jaejoong memanggil lembut kedua anaknya yang sudah berdiri disamping kopernya masing – masing.

"Kita mau libulan kemana eomma?" tanya tao kepada eommanya

"Belcama appa ne eomma?" tanya sehun gantian.

"Aniyo, kita liburan bertiga saja. Appa sibuk sekali. Jadi tidak bisa ikut." Bohong jaejoong kepada dua malaikat manisnya ini.

"Ughh.. appa nappeun.. kajja kita saja yang libulan.." tao lalu megang kopernya dan menggandeng tangan jaejoong.

"Ne hyung, appa nappeun.. ini kan hali sabtu, appa malah cibuk.. kajja eomma, kita libulan tinggalin appa.. hihihi..." si evil sehun terkikik geli membayangkan wajah kesal appanya jika ditinggal liburan. Sehun pun memegang kopernya dan menggandeng tangan eomma cantiknya.

Drrtt.. drttt...

Jaejoong menganggkat hp nya yang bergetar ditas nya.

"Yeobseo?"

[Nyonya, tuan sekarang sedang berada di restoran "Le Grand". Tuan sudah disana diruang VIP.]

"Baiklah, saya akan menyusul. Tunggu disana pak lee." Jaejoong menutup teleponnya dan kemudian mengajak kedua anaknya untuk naik taxi dan menuju ke restoran yang dimaksud.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit dari rumahnya ke restoran ini. Restoran ini memang masih berada diarea elit mansionnya ini. Jadi tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

Buru – buru jaejoong turun dari taxi. Dan didepan restoran pun, pak lee sudah menunggunya. Jaejoong kemudian memanggil pak lee untuk menghampirinya ditaxi. Dan menitipkan anaknya sebentar kepada pak lee.

"Kita mampir dulu ne, eomma mau bertemu dengan teman eomma sebentar. Kalian tunggu disini bersama pak lee ne. Pak lee tolong jaga anak – anak sebentar didalam taxi."

"Baik nyonya." Pak lee pun masuk kedalam taxi untuk menjaga si kembar.

Jaejoong berjalan memasuki restoran, tangannya mengeluarkan kamera yang tadi dibawanya. Firasatnya sangat buruk. Hatinya tidak tenang. Semoga saja tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Selamat datang nyonya? Anda sudah reservasi?" tanya ramah pelayan

"Ne, atas nama shim changmin"

"Ah ne, mari saya antar, beliau diruang VIP."

"Apa dia sering kesini?"

"Ne nyonya, cukup sering. Mari ikuti saya."

"Chamkaman, tunjukan saja letak ruangannya, saya akan kesana sendiri. Saya ingin memberikan kejutan kepada dia."

"Ne nyonya, anda belok kanan lalu lurus saja, Tuan Shim ada di Ruang VIP no 5"

"Baiklah, gomawo" jaejoong pun segera berjalan sesuai dengan arah yang dikatakan oleh pelayan tadi.

Sampailah jaejoong di depan ruang VIP nomer 5. Kemudian dengan perlahan jaejoong membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Dia membuka pintu tidak terlalu lebar, tapi cukup untuk dapat melihat apa yang terjadi didalam.

Deg.. Nyuttt... Matanya membulat melihat apa yang terjadi didalam. Hatinya serasa diremas.

Didalam ruangan itu, dia melihat suaminya sedang memangku seorang wanita dan tangan kokoh suaminya yang biasanya memeluk pinggangnya kini memeluk pinggang wanita yang sedang duduk dipangkuannya itu. dan wanita itupun meletak kan kepalanya didada bidang suaminya. Betapa sakitnya hati jaejoong melihat adegan itu.

Buru – buru jaejoong menyalakan kameranya yang sudah dalam mode silent agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Jaejoong mengambil 2 – 3 foto antara suaminya dan wanita itu. Lalu jaejoong mulai merekam mereka berdua.

"Changmin ah~ bagaimana ini.. hikss.. suami ku dia selingkuh.. hikss.." ucap wanita itu sambil menangis tersedu – sedu.

"Tenang lah noona, yang sabar. Mungkin saja itu hanya teman." Ucap changmin sambil mengelus kepala victoria

"Tapi mana ada teman yang saling berpelukan dan berciuman ditengah keramaian pusat perbelanjaan."

"Ah arraseo.. sekarang ada aku yang menghibur noona disini.. jadi noona jangan bersedih ne.." changmin mengusap air mata victoria.

"Ne, bagaimana istri mu, apa kau masih disuruh memakai gaun lagi?"

"Masih noona dan itu membuat ku marah. Tadi sebelum berangkat bahkan dia menyuruh ku. Tapi anehnya dia tidak menangis seperti biasa jika keinginannya tidak dituruti. Dia hanya diam. Mungkin dia shock karena tadi aku sempat menghempaskan tangannya dengan agak kasar. Tapi biarlah, sekali – kali dia harus digitukan. Enak saja membully ku atas nama baby kami."

"hahaha.. kau kasihan sekali. Ne memang harus digitukan agar tidak menglunjak. Benar – benar tidak tahu diri."

Nyutt.. nyutt.. lagi – lagi hati jaejoong sakit mendengar kata – kata suaminya itu. benarkah selama ini disudah tidak tahu diri? Apa dia sudah keteraluan kepada suaminya?

"Changmin ah, apa kita tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi? Menjadi seorang kekasih yang saling menyayangi hmm? Kau bilang dulu, aku lah satu – satunya wanita yang kau cintai. Apa masih seperrti itu?"

"Noona.. kita sudah menikah. Aku sekarang seorang suami dan ayah. Sebentar lagi anak ketiga ku akan lahir. Tidak sepantasnya kita seperti dulu lagi."

"tapi kau tidak benar – benar mencintai istri mu kan? Dia hanya kau jadi kan pelariaan saat kita putus."

"Itu... itu... sudahlah noona, jangan bahas itu.." jawab changmin gugup. Kenapa dia harus gugup menjawab pertanyaan mudah seperti itu? 6 tahun menikah masih kah changmin tidak mencintai jaejoong? Ani menurut changmin, dia mencintai jaejoong. Tapi kenapa sulit menjawab pertanyaan sepeti itu?

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya changmin ah.. bagaimana jika kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih.. kita lihat apa kau benar mencintai istri mu dan telah melupakan cinta kita atau malah sebaliknya?"

Eumphh.. eumph.. cmpkk... victoria dengan berani langsung menyambar bibir tebal changmin. Changmin pun tanpa segan membalas ciuman victoria. Jujur, dia rindu dengan mantan pacarnya ini. Walaupun sekarang hanya sebagai teman saja. Tapi tetap saja ada rasa rindu, makanya dia membalas ciuman victoria.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari dari tadi, percakapan mereka berdua telah menyakiti hati seorang wanita yang sedang hamil. Jaejoong merasa tidak sanggup lagi. Dia mematikan rekaman video tersebut dan kemudia menutup pintu perlahan. Dia harus segera pergi dari sini.

Jaejoong buru – buru keluar menuju keluar dari restoran ini. Sesampainya diluar restoran, jaejoong sedikit berlari ke arah taxi yang menunggunya. Pak Lee yang melihat nyonya nya berlari kemudian keluar dari taxi dan menghampiri nyonyanya.

"Pak lee, tolong ikuti tuan selama saya pergi. Kemana pun tuan pergi, pak lee foto saja dengan kamera ini. Didalam sini ada foto dan video, tolong fotonya dicetak dan video nya dimasukkan ke cd. Foto dan video yang ada ini, anda taruh dimeja perpustakaan tuan besok pagi ne. Saya pergi dulu." Jaejoong menyerahkan 200.00 won kepada Pak Lee. Dan kemudian dia masuk ke taxi.

"Bandara Pak." Setelah mengatakan tujuannya, jaejoong kemudian memeluk erat kedua anaknya. Dipangkunya Sehun didekap eratnya sehun kedalam dadanya dan dipeluknya juga tao.

Sekiatar 30 menit kemudian, mereka sampai dibandara. Diabantu oleh petugas bandara, jaejoong beserta kedua anak kembarnya menuju ke pembelian Tiket untuk 3 orang ke London. Hp jaejoong, dimatikannya dan disimpan ke dalam tasnya. Setelah membeli tiket dan kemudian melakukan boarding pass, mereka pun memasuki pesawat yang akan membawanya menuju London.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk meninggalkan semuanya untuk sementara sampai anaknya lahir. Ya, anggaplah jaejoong sedang kabur bersama kedua anaknya. Dia mau menghindari suaminya terlebih dahulu. Dia akan memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan jika anaknya bertanya nanti.

**#Shim's Mansion at Night**

Sekitar pukul 11 malam changmin sampai dirumahnya. Hari ini dia cukup bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan mantan pacarnya. Tidak seharusnya dia berbahagia seperti ini. Apa jadinya jika dia tahu bahwa istrinya mengetahui perbuatannya ini. Dia senang bisa membantu victoria.

Changmin melangkah kan kaki nya menuju kamar anak – anaknya. Dia begitu rindu dengan si kembar.

Clekk.. gelap.. kosong...

"Eoh? Kemana dua anak nakal itu? mungkin dikamar." Changmin bermonolg sendiri dan menutup kembali pintu kamar anaknya.

Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu perlahan agar tidak mengganggu tidur orang – orang yang dicintainya itu. changmin masuk dan berjalan menuju ranjang megahnya. Namun kosong... diatas ranjang megah itu tidak ada orang – orang dicarinya. Tidak ada jaejoong.. tidak ada kedua anak kembarnya. Kemana mereka pergi?

Changmin mengeluarkan HP nya dan mencoba untuk menelepon jaejoong, namun nihil. Teleponnya tidak aktif dan malah tersambung ke mailbox.

Buru – buru changmin keluar kamar dan berteriak memanggil para maid dirumahnya.

"Ahjumma... ahjumma..." teriak changmin memanggil pelayan senior

Dengan tergopoh – gopoh, ahjumma datang dan menghampiri changmin diikuti oleh 4 maid dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa tuan?"

"kemana nyonya dan anak – anak? Mengapa mereka tidak ada dikamar?"

"Tadi sore nyonya dan anak – anak pergi tuan. Mereka membawa koper dan nyonya bilang akan berlibur."

"Berlibur? Berlibur kemana?"

"maaf tuan, saya kurang tahu, tapi sepertinya nyonya buru – buru sekali."

"Baiklah kalo begitu, kalian kembali istrirahat lah?"

Changmin kemudian menelepon eomma jaejoong.

"Yeobseo eomma? Maaf mengganggu malam – malam. Apa joongie dan si kembar disana?"

[Eoh minnie? Waeyo? Joongie? Tidak ada kok.. apa dia tidak bilang pada mu akan pergi?]

"Aniyo eomma, joongie dan anak – anak pergi berlibur, min kira dia akan ketempat eomma karena ponselnya mati."

[Aigoo.. anak itu berulah apalagi coba? Mungkin dirumah ibu mu minnie ah~~]

"Ne eomma, aku akan mencari joongie dan anak – anak ke rumah eomma nanti. Annyeong eomma.. mianhe mengganggu malam – malam begini. Jaljayo eomma.." changmin pun memutus sambungan telepon dengan mertuanya.

"Damn it! Kemana kau Shim Jaejoong?"

Changmin kemudian menelepon eommanyya..

"Eomma, jaejoong dan si kembar disana kan?"

[Yaa! Anak nakal, kau tidak tahu pukul berapa ini hah? Aniyo, joongie dan si kembar tidak ada. Waeyo?]

Deg!

"geotjima eomma.."

[Aish.. sudah mengganggu eomma malam – malam malah menuduh eomma berbohong. Mereka tidak ada disini. Wae wae wae?]

"Aniyo, mungkin mereka ada dirumah mertua ku. Annyeong eomma. Jaljayo." Lagi – lagi changmin memutuskan teleponnya sepihak.

Pikiran nya kacau, kemana istri dan anak – anaknya pergi. Selama 6 tahun menikah dengan jaejoong dan memiliki kedua anak, mereka tidak pernah berlibur tanpa kehadirannya.

Deg.. apa joongie pergi? Apa joongie kecewa karena kejadian tadi sore? Ani ani ani.. dia tidak boleh berpikir yang macam – macam. Dia akui dia salah bertindak kasar tadi sore. Itu gerakan refleks ketika menghempaskan dengan kasar tangan jaejoong. Dia beegitu kesal dengan istrinya itu.

Changmin berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang megahnya. Dia mengingat – ingat kejadian hari ini. Dia kesal dengan jaejoong namun dia juga bahagia karena bisa sedikit bermesraan dengan victoria.

Dia akui dia salah, karena tadi dia dan victoria melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak seharusnya mereka lakukan, karena mereka berdua sudah menikah. Ya mereka berdua bermaking out ria didalam hotel setelah mereka dari restoran. Ya walaupun tidak sampai berhubungan intim namun hanya melakukan blowjob saja, tetap saja itu salah kan? Tidak ada yang dibenarkan dari kata saling bermesraan dan menikmati dengan orang lain disaat kau sudah beristri dan memiliki anak.

Changmin menepis kemungkinan buruk jika jaejoong mengetahui itu semua. Tidak mungkin jaejoong tahu, toh dia sudah pergi dari sore hari kan. Biarlah dia mencari istri dan anaknya besok pagi.

Tanpa sepengetahuan changmin, pak lee mengikutinya sampai ke hotel dan memfoto ketika changmin masuk ke hotel dan 3 jam kemudian keluar dengan wanita yang sama. Walaupun misalnya didalam hotel mereka hanya ngobrol, tetap saja itu tidak pantas. Pria dan wanita yang masing – masing sudah berkeluarga, masuk ke dalam hotel berdua diruangan yang tertutup. Lain halnya jika mereka mengobrol diruangan yang terbuka, maka perkiraan negatif pun tidak akan muncul. Terkadang jika hanya mengobrol berdua ditempat yang terbuka pun orang akan berpikiran negatif, apalagi ditempat yang tertutup seperti hotel, pikiran orang akan semakin negatif.

Karena kelelahan akhirnya changmin pun tertidur. Dia harus menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menerima kejutan dari jaejoong besok melalui pak lee.

**#Morning at Shim's Mansion**

Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Dia meraba – raba ranjang disebelahnya, ternyata kosong. Dia lupa bahwa istrinya tidak pulang semalaman. Lalu kemana mereka pergi?

Changmin kemudian turun dari ranjang mewahnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Dia harus mencari keberadaan istri dan anaknya. Mana mungkin jaejoong kabur membawa anak – anak. Changmin tetap berpikiran positif.

Seminggu kemudian...

Sudah seminggu sejak jaejoong pergi. Semua tempat sudah changmin datangi. Semua kerabat dan teman sudah changmin telepon, namun hasilnya nihil. Kedua keluarga pun sudah tahu kemungkinan penyebab jaejoong kabur bersama anak – anak, yaitu changmin yang membentak jaejoong dan bersikap kasar. Changmin mengakui itu semua. Dia sangat bersalah sekarang.

Sudah seminggu ini juga victoria gencar mendekati changmin. Changmin yang sedang galau, dengan senang hati menikmati perhatian victoria. Mereka jalan berdua dan belanja berdua. Terkadang makan bersama direstoran mewah. Changmin sampai lupa jika harus terus mencari keberadaan istri serta anak – anak mereka.

Malam ke 14, jaejoong pun tetap tidak pulang ke rumah. Changmin pun sudah lupa bahkan jika istrinya sudah tidak pulang. Mungkin dia pun tidak peduli. Karena seminggu sejak istrinya pergi, changmin pun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama victoria.

Tapi malam ini, adalah malam yang tidak akan changmin lupakan dalam hidupnya. Saat dia pulang ke rumah bersama victoria. Changmin mendapati surat dimeja kerja nya di dalam perpustakaan.

Disana ada dua amplop coklat, amplop yang pertama berukuran sedang dan tebal dan amplop yang kedua lebih besar dan tipis. Changmin membuka amplop yang berukuran sedang terlebih dahulu, dia lalu mengeluarkan isi nya.

DEG! Mata nya membelalak. Yang keluar dari amplop itu adalah kumpulan foto – foto saat dirinya bersama dengan victoria 2 minggu terakhir ini. Foto saat changmin dan victoria berciuman di dalam restoran, saat mereka masuk dan keluar dari dalam hotel, saat mereka berbelanja dan makan bersama pun ada. Hati changmin tidak tenang. Siapa yang mengirimkan foto – foto sialan ini?

Grebb... victoria menyusul changmin ke dalam perpustakaan dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa lama sekali hum? Ada masalah kah?" tanya victoria dengan manja. Benar – benar wanita tidak tahu diri.

Changmin tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan victoria. Dia pun mengeluarkan apa yang masih tersisa didalam amplop itu. Sebuah CD yang keluar ternyata.

Buru – buru changmin melepaskan tangan victoria, lalu duduk di meja kerjanya dan memasukkan CD itu kedalam laptopnya. Victoria yang kesal pun malah duduk dipangkuan changmin dan ikut melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa tiba – tiba changmin mengacuhkannya?

DEG.. DEG.. DEG.. lagi – lagi changmin melihat adegan yang membuat hatinya bergetar dan changmin ketakutan. Video itu sama seperti foto – foto yang sudah changmin lihat. Hanya saja, video ini lebih nyata. Semua kegiatan dan percakapan changmin dan victoria bahkan terekam jelas. Dia tidak habis pikir, siapa yang tega mengirim foto serta video ini kepadanya? Apa maksudnya?

"Min.. ini kan kita? Siapa yang mengirim nya? Apa maksud mereka mengirim ini?" tanya victoria sedikit gugup.

"Molla, sekarang kau bisa menyingkir dulu.." ucap changmin dingin

Changmin melihat amplop besar satu lagi, dengan tergesa – gesa dia membukanya. Ada 3 lembar surat didalamnya. Changmin mengambil surat yang pertama. Ternyata surat yang pertama adalah surat dari jaejoong. Itu tulisan tangan jaejoong.

[isi surat : untuk suami ku tercinta.. terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan selama 6 tahun terakhir ini. Terima kasih sudah memberikan ku cinta, walau cinta mu itu hanya cinta pelarian dari mantan pacar mu yang bernama victoria itu. Terima kasih karena memberikan 2 orang malaikat kembar yang sangat manis dan tampan seperti mu. Terima kasih karena telah memberikan juga aegya yang ada dikandungan ku. Foto hasil USG nya sudah ku serta kan dalam surat ini. Kau tahu, ternyata aegya kita perempuan. Si kembar sangat senang memiliki aegya perempuan. Mungkin karena anak kita perempuan, selama hamil, kau dan anak – anak sering aku nista kan memakai baju yeoja. Maaf kan aku. Sungguh aku tidka bermaksud apa – apa. Itu benar – benar murni keinginan aegya.. hikss.. hikss.. maafkan aku membuat mu marah.. hikss...

Aku yang mengirim semua foto dan video itu. Tidak hanya pada mu, tapi juga pada suami dari victoria. Aku rasa kau lebih bahagia saat victoria berada bersama mu. Aku juga sudah membatu victoria lebih mudah bercerai dengan suaminya, agar kalian bisa bersama. Aku rasa ini yang terbaik buat kita berdua. Maaf telah menjadi benalu dan beban buat hidup mu selama 7 tahun kita berkenalan ini. Aku tulus mencintai mu, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana hati mu.

Dibersama surat ku ini, aku sudah menyertakan surat perceraian kita beserta tanda tangan ku. Aku juga sudah mendaftarkannya juga dipengadilan agama. Dengan bukti – bukti yang ada, akan lebih memudahkan kita untuk segera bercerai.

Aku dan anak – anak dalam keadaan yang baik – baik saja. Anak – anak terus saja mencari mu, mereka bilang mereka rindu pada mu. Aku jahat yah memisahkan kalian, tapi ini harus aku lakukan. Kami tidak berada dikorea. Maaf membuat mu terus menerus mencari kami. Aku dan anak – anak berada ditempat dimana kita berbulan madu dulu. Masih kah kau ingat itu yeobo?

Masihkah bisa aku memanggil mu yeobo? Hehehe... hikss... Saranghae Yeobo.. Jeongmal Saranghae Shim Changmin.. Kami mencintai mu...

Sampai jumpa dipersidangan... salam cinta dari mantan istri dan si kembar.. ]

Setelah membaca surat dari jaejoong, changmin meneteskan air mata nya.. hatinya seperti dicabik – cabik. Kenapa ini terjadi? Kenapa istrinya begitu kejam terhadapnya?

"Min kenapa?" Victoria mengusap pipi changmin yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"PERGI KAU SIALAN! PUAS KAU SEKARANG HAH? GARA – GARA AKU MENEMUI MU WAKTU ITU DIRESTORAN, AKU JADI HARUS KEHILANGAN ISTRI DAN ANAK – ANAK KU SEKARANG! AKU LEBIH BAIK MATI DARI PADA HARUS KEHILANGAN MEREKA! KAU SUDAH TIDAK BERARTI APA – APA LAGI BUAT KU VICTORIA! DAN KAU JUGA AKAN SAMA MENDERITANYA DENGAN KU KARENA KAU AKAN DICERAIKAN OLEH SUAMI MU.. HAHAHA... PERGI KAU!" changmin berdiri dan langsung membentak victoria dengan kasar.

"A.. apa maksud mu min? Kenapa kau jadi begini? Bagaimana dengan kebersamaan kita dua minggu ini?" victoria shock karena dibentak changmin. Dia pun menangis

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! SEKARANG KAU PERGI! URUS SAJA RUMAH TANGGA MU SENDIRI!"

"hikss.. Kau jahat min.. hikss.. gara – gara istri mu, kau bersikap begini pada ku? Akan ku pasti kan kau menyesal dan memohon – mohon pada ku untuk kembali pada ku.. hiks.. hiks.. KAU HANYA MILIK KU SHIM CHANGMIN! hikss.. HANYA MILIK KU! " teriak victoria

"Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi.. aku hanya mencintai istri ku dan ketiga anak ku.. aku hanya mencintai Shim Jaejoong, Shim Tao dan Shim Sehun serta calon bayi yeoja kami... lupakan aku vict, cari lah kebahagiaan mu sendiri.." changmin menurunkan nada suaranya dan sedikit bicara lembut.

4 bulan berlalu...

Sejak 3 bulan lalu, changmin pindah ke london untuk menemui jaejoong dan anak – anak mereka. Changmin tidak menanda tangani surat perceraian itu. kenapa begitu lama? Karena changmin lupa kemana saja mereka berbulan madu. Akhirnya dia ingat bahwa di Inggris lah mereka berbulan madu yang cukup berkesan. Karena pulang dari sana akhirnya jaejoong hamil, setelah hampir menunggu 1 tahun.

Di Inggris pun tidak mudah mencari jaejoong. Hampir 2 minggu changmin mencari jaejoong, sampai akhirnya mereka tidak sengaja bertemu saat jaejoong dan anak – anak sedang main disebuah taman. Changmin sangat senang, begitu pun anak – anak. Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan jaejoong.

Jaejoong lebih banyak diam saat changmin mencoba berbicara kepadanya. Mungkin jaejoong masih kecewa. Kenapa changmin tidak mengajak jaejoong pulang ke korea? Karena jaejoong ingin melahirkan di Inggris katanya.

Alhasil, si kembar lah yang dijemput oleh ibu mertua dan ibu nya untuk membawa pulang si kembar, karena si kembar harus sekolah. Changmin juga ikut pulang bersama mereka karena jaejoong mengusirnya. Mau tidak mau, changmin menuruti kemauan jaejoong.

Tapi seminggu kemudian changmin kembali dengan membawa semua keperluannya dan jaejoong sampai anak mereka lahir. Jaejoong cukup kaget, karena berarti changmin akan tinggal disini sekitar 3 bulan lalu bagaimana pekerjaannya?

Changmin hanya menjawab, urusan kantor bisa diawasi kapan dan dimana saja. Tapi mengawasi istri dan anak ku yang dikandungnya harus 24 jam penuh. Karena mereka adalah harta yang tidak ternilai.

Changmin dibiarkan jaejoong untuk tinggal diapartment yang disewanya selama dilondon, tapi changmin dan jaejoong beda kamar, jaejoong masih enggan berbicara atau bahkan skin ship dengan changmin. Changmin dengan sabar mengurus semua kebutuhan jaejoong. Changmin benar – benar menjadi kan dirinya pelayan pribadi jaejoong, padahal jaejoong tidak memintanya. Mungkin karena masih ada rasa bersalah dan terlalu mencintai istrinya.

Awalnya changmin sedikit kecewa dan tidak terima, namun, dia sadar apa yang dilakukannya dulu. Dan mau tidak mau dia harus menerima agar dia bisa mendapatkan maaf dan kepercayaan dari jaejoong lagi.

Masalah surat perceraian dan hubungannya dengan victoria pun sudah changmin jelaskan secara detail. Changmin mengaku bersalah dan bersumpah tidak akan mengulangi lagi. Lalu bagaiman tanggapan jaejoong? Setelah changmin menjelaskan itu semua, jaejoong lalu pergi kemudian masuk kamar dan mengunci kamar. Hampir 2 hari jaejoong mengurung diri dikamar. Tapi sikap jaejoong ke changmin sudah mulai perlahan mencair, tidak dingin lagi seperti saat mereka bertemu. Tapi jaejoong masih enggan memanggil changmin dengan kata – kata sayang seperti dulu, jaejoong akan memanggil changmin dengan sebutan "Changmin-ssi"

Usia kandunga jaejoong sudah memasuki bulan ke 9 dan tinggal menghitung hari. Pagi ini jaejoong sedang sarapan dan changmin sedang mandi. Tiba – tiba jaejoong merasakan mules diperutnya. Sepertinya ini lah saatnya bayi yang dikandungnya lahir.

Jaejoong berteriak memanggil changmin dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan tanpa jaejoong sadari, jaejoong kembali menyebut changmin dengan sebutan yeobo.

Changmin yang hanya memakai handuk dipinggang nya buru – buru menghampiri jaejoong. Dia juga tidak boleh ikutan panik. Dia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Bahkan saat jaejoong melahirkan si kembar, jaejoong mengalami kontraksi tengah malam dan melahirkan si kembar pukul 2 subuh.

Changmin buru – buru kembali ke kamar untuk ganti baju dan mengambil hp serta dompet. Kemudian dia membawa jaejoong dengan segera menuju Rumah sakit. Sesampainya dirumah sakit, jaejoong langsung masuk ruang bersalin.

Hampir 15 menit changmin menunggu jaejoong namun belum ada tanda anak nya akan lahir. Dia pun sudah menghubungi keluarganya untuk datang ke London segera. Kemudian seorang perawat keluar dari ruang bersalin. Ternyata jaejoong ingin ditemani oleh changmin saat melahirkan, karena jaejoong akan melahirkan normal. Awalnya changmin takut dan gugup, tapi demi menyemangati istri dan anaknya, dihapuskan nya lah rasa takut itu.

Changmin masuk dan menemani jaejoong. Digenggamnya erat tangan jaejoong yang dingin dan berkeringat sambil membisik kan kata cinta dan semangat.

"Kau pasti bisa sayang, aku disini bersama mu hmm..."

"Eungg.. huhh... hoshh... hoshh... Eunggg.." jaejoong terus mengeden berusaha untuk mengeluarkan anaknya..

Oekk.. oekk... Oekkk... Hampir 30 menit jaejoong berusaha akhirnya bayi perempuan merah itu pun lahir...

"Sayang kau dengar itu, baby kita lahir.. baby kita sangat cantik seperti diri mu sayang.. gomawo..." changmin sangat terharu. Dan dia mengecupi kening jaejoong dan jaejoong pun hanay meneteskan air matanya sambil tersenyum manis. Setelah itu jaejoong jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan.

Sehari kemudian...

Jaejoong sedang ditemani changmin diruang rawat inap VVIP. Jaejoong sedang menyusi bayi perempuan nya.

"Yeobo? Kau sudah memberi nama anak kita siapa?" tanya jaejoong sambil mengusap kepala bayi mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau namanya Lauren? Shim Lauren? Kau suka sayang" tanya changmin ke jaejoong

"Shim Lauren? Ne aku menyukainya.. selamat datang Lauren sayang ke dalam keluarga kami.." jaejoong mengecupi pipi merah lauren.

"Eommaa... Appaaaa... " terbuka lah pintu dengan nistanya. Dan dalang yang membuka pintu itu adalah anak kembar evil mereka. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Shim Tao dan Shim Sehun.

"Eomma... appa mana caeng tao?" tao langsung naik ke ranjang jaejoong. Untuk ranjang ini cukup luas.

"Ne eomma.. hunnie mau liat caeng hunnie.. minggir appa.. appa menghalangi saja.." dengan nistanya sehun mendorong sang appa yang berada disamping eommanya. Alhasil sekarang sikembar sudah berada disisi kanan dan kiri jaejoong. Mereka memperhatikan yeodongsaeng cantik mereka.

"Siapa namanya eomma?" tanya tao yang terus memandangi baby mungil itu.

"Namanya Lauren. Shim lauren."

"Kya~~ neomu yeppo.." teriak sehun keras

"SELAMAT DATANG CIM LOLEN.. OPPA CAYANG LOLEN..." teriak tao dan sehun kompak dan membuat lauren yang tadi sudah tertidur sehabis meminum susu kembali terbangun.

Oekkk... Hwuueee... oekkk.. Hwuuee...

"Yaa! Shim Tao! Shim Sehun! Aishh.. anak setan ini!" bentak changmin frustasi

"Hwuuuee... hikss.. Eomma... appa membentak kami.. hikss.." adu tao

"Yaakk! Shim Changmin Jangan membentak anak – anak ku! Mereka anak mu bukan anak setan! Ish..." jaejoong balas membentak changmin

"hehe mianheyo baby.. mianhe yeobo.. jeongmal saranghae shim jaejoong, shim tao, shim sehun dan shim lauren." Changmin membawa mereka semua kedalam pelukan hangatnya..

"Calanghae Epil Appa.. Calanghae yeppeo eomma.. calanghae yeppeo caeng.. hihi.. " teriak tao dan sehun

"Nado saranghae yeobo.." balas jaejoong.

**END**

**Gomawo udah baca.. RnR please...**


End file.
